1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to low air loss therapy beds and, more particularly, is concerned with a cooling apparatus for lowering the operating temperature of such beds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A low air loss therapy bed is a specialized piece of medical equipment for bedridden patients. Its primary function is to provide a low pressure support environment conducive to the prevention and treatment of decubitus ulcers (bed sores) and the healing of skin grafts and burns. One conventional design is illustrated and disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,885 to Hunt et al assigned to Mediscus Products Limited.
In the one conventional design of the Hunt et al patent, the low air loss therapy bed includes a number of air sacs for supporting the patient, a frame to support the air sacs, an air blower to inflate the air sacs, a pressure control system for regulating the blower, and a bed-posture control system. The air sacs are composed of a breathable fabric such as polyurethane coated nylon or a material sold under the Gore-Tex trademark. Fresh ambient room air is continually drawn in by the blower and supplied to the sacs, where the air circulates and exits through the fabric (and in some beds also through exit valves).
Further, the bed has a built-in heating system. However, up to the present time, one important shortcoming has been that the bed does not have a system for cooling the air. Typically, the bed runs 10 degrees F. above room temperature even with the heating system off. There are instances when a cooling system would be highly desirable. One instance is where ambient air temperature results in an undesirably high bed operating temperature, such as in a non-air conditioned facility in a warm climate in the summertime. Another instance is in the case of a febrile patient where the medical care provider wishes to reduce the temperature of the patient's immediate environment.
In view of the aforementioned shortcoming, it has been perceived by the inventor herein that a need exists for a way to reduce the operating temperature of such bed.